1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack that converts into a cot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a backpack which includes a suspension and a frame adjustably attached to each other by quick release pins. The backpack frame, which houses numerous storage bags and compartments, includes two support structures which are attached to each other by quick release pins. The support structures of the backpack frame can be realigned to form a frame for a cot. The suspension can be used without the frame and with one of the storage bags as a day pack.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 41,418, issued on Feb. 2, 1864 to Granville Abbott, 2,964,222, issued on Dec. 13, 1960 to Ormon Rainwater, 2,973,888, issued on Mar. 7, 1961 to Harold Beardsley, 3,620,428, issued on Nov. 16, 1971 to John D. Silverthorne, 3,730,407, issued on May 1, 1973 to Winfield Russell, 3,828,992, issued on Aug. 13, 1974 to Joseph Cerchione, 4,056,857, issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Reginald Quantz, 4,511,071, issued on Apr. 16, 1985 to Richard Curran, 4,538,750, issued on Sep. 3, 1985 to Kenneth Hanna, 4,694,979, issued on Sep. 22, 1987 to Lee Ables, 4,883,206, issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Irvin Miller, 4,885,812, issued on Dec. 12, 1989 to Charles Lindner, 4,947,498, issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to Leonardus Van Boxtel, 4,955,517, issued on Sep. 11, 1990 to Carlo Maresca, and 5,209,381, issued on May 11, 1993 to John Jay, teach backpacks that convert into seats or cots. However, none of these backpacks has an adjustable suspension or includes a frame that is oriented to give a mattress a great deal of stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,607, issued on Sep. 2, 1969 to Ernest Grace, teaches a backpack frame and suspension. However, it does not convert to a cot on its own (without the use of a second frame).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,722, issued on May 27, 1975 to Jerry Robertson teaches a backpack frame and suspension. However, it does not convert to a cot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,138, issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Norman Pava, teaches a backpack frame, suspension and plurality of storage bags or compartments, and it can be converted into a litter. However, it differs significantly from the present invention in its geometry and is designed for evacuating injured climbers and hikers, not for sleeping in comfort.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,733,017, issued on May 15, 1973 to Murray Pletz, 3,860,157, issued on Jan. 14, 1975 to Peter Richards, 4,169,550, issued on Oct. 2, 1979 to Paul Williams teach backpack frames, suspensions and plurality of storage bags or compartments. However, none of these designs can be converted to a cot.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.